


Getting Rid Of This Dumb Computer For Good

by Jeremyheereisqueer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremyheereisqueer/pseuds/Jeremyheereisqueer
Summary: Jeremy gets surgery to get the squip fully removed and Michael is there for him.The title says it all.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 27





	Getting Rid Of This Dumb Computer For Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Hopefully I'll be posting more in the future. I did a little bit of research on brain surgery and stuff before I wrote this but most of the information I got was from random sources on google so it might not be 100 percent accurate lol. It might seem a little rushed cause I wrote this when I was really tired and hangry. I might continue it in the future. We'll see.

The squip was never completely gone. That tiny quantum computer was still implanted in Jeremy’s brain. The Mountain Dew Red may have turned it off, but it wasn’t gone for good. In fact, Michael made sure to not let Jeremy drink green mountain dew out of fear of accidentally reactivating the squip. It’s not like Jeremy wanted to ever drink Mountain Dew again after what happened anyway.

After the play, before Jeremy woke up, the doctors had told Michael and Jeremy’s dad that they had found something weird in a scan they did on Jeremy. They weren’t quite sure what it was (they weren’t even sure why a bunch of students passed out at the school play in the first place) but they said it looked like a computer chip and it was somewhere in Jeremy’s brain. Apparently they found the same thing on all of the other squipped students as well.

The rest of the squip squad didn’t seem to mind having it in their brain. None of them were that fond of Mountain Dew anyway. Jeremy, however, hated it. He had always told Michael about how he could sometimes still hear the squip and occasionally hear it buzz or make a noise. He always had felt unsafe and even though he didn’t drink Mountain Dew, he constantly feared it would randomly come back some day.

Michael was sure that it was just Jeremy’s PTSD that made him feel that way but he couldn’t help but feel a little scared himself. 

It was obvious that Jeremy would feel a lot safer if the squip was completely gone. Michael had tried to convince Jeremy’s dad to let Jeremy get surgery to get the squip fully removed but it was expensive and risky. He did promise that if he got the money, he would be willing to pay from Jeremy’s surgery.

Friday: 6:00 PM

Jeremy and Michael were up in Jeremy’s room playing video games. They had been playing about two hours when Jeremy’s dad walked in.

“Hey dad,” Jeremy said, eyes still fixed on the game.

“Jeremy I have something to tell you,” his dad said smiling. Michael paused the game and the two teens turned to face Jeremy’s dad.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked. “Is this something about my birthday again cause that is the last thing I wanna talk about right now and-”

“It’s not about your birthday, Jere,” Jeremy’s dad said, cutting him off.

“Oh, well, what is it then?”

“You’re getting surgery this weekend. On Sunday. To get your uh… what’s it called… squip removed,” Jeremy’s dad looked at Jeremy as if to ask if he got the name right.

Michael straightened up immediately. Jeremy had been wanting this ever since he left the hospital three months ago. 

“W-wait… really..?” Jeremy asked. He looked like he was in shock. Jeremy’s dad nodded. 

Jeremy ran to his dad and threw his arms around him. Jeremy’s dad laughed and pulled away from the hug. 

Jeremy turned to Michael excitedly. “DUDE I’VE BEEN WANTING THIS FOR SO LONG YOU HAVE NO IDEA I CAN’T WAIT TO FINALLY NOT HAVE TO HEAR THAT STUPID COMPUTER ANYMORE AND MAYBE I WON’T BE AFRAID TO DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW ANYMORE AND-”

“Jeremy! Calm down!” Michael laughed. “You’re talking at like a hundred miles per hour I can hardly understand you!”

“Oh,” Jeremy said, sitting back down next to Michael. “Sorry. I’m just really, really excited.” 

“I can tell,” Michael said, kissing Jeremy’s forehead. 

“I’m gonna go finish dinner. And Jeremy, try not to eat a ton of junk food before the surgery,” Jeremy’s dad said. Jeremy smiled and nodded at him.

Saturday: 5:00 PM

The squad was hanging out at Chloe’s house. They decided to have a movie night to celebrate Jeremy finally getting surgery. They were in Chloe’s basement starting off the night by playing spin the bottle. It was Jeremy’s turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Michael. How cliche. 

Michael smirked at Jeremy as they both went into the closet. The closet was crowded with random boxes and old clothes hanging from the racks. Jeremy and Michael sat across from each other.

“Welp. We’ve got seven minutes in here. Might as well talk about something. You ready for tomorrow?” Michael asked.

“Honestly, I’m kinda nervous. I was talking to my dad about it last night. The surgery’s kinda risky and I don’t know if… if I’ll make it out alive,” Jeremy said, playing with the sleeve of his cardigan. 

“Miah! Don’t say that,” Michael pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re gonna be just fine. I promise. Just don’t think about that kind of stuff. Try to focus on the good stuff. Like how you won’t have to go to school for a couple weeks! Or how you can sleep and stay in bed all day and no one will judge you!” 

Jeremy laughed. Michael hoped that it cheered Jeremy up enough. Although he didn’t show it, Michael was pretty nervous too and the last thing he wanted was for Jeremy to feel the same way. He kept telling himself it would be fine. Jeremy was gonna make it.

Sunday: 5:00 AM

Jeremy was about to get wheeled into surgery. Michael was playing with Jeremy’s hair and talking to him about the new Apocalypse of the Damned game that was supposed to come out in a couple months. They needed something to get their minds off of all the nervousness. 

Jeremy’s dad and the surgeon walked over to them. “Okay, Jeremy it looks like everything’s ready to go. The surgery should take about ten to twelve hours. If we’re lucky, it may take less. I’ll give you a few more moments to say goodbye to your family and we’ll go ahead and get started,” The surgeon explained calmly. Jeremy gave Michael a tight hug as slight tears formed in his eyes. Jeremy’s dad eventually joined the hug as well. They stayed there for a moment before finally pulling away.

“I love you Michael,” Jeremy said. 

“Mahal din kita,” Michael replied, kissing Jeremy on the forehead. 

“I love you dad,” Jeremy gave his dad one more hug before settling back on his stretcher. His dad gave the surgeon a quick thumbs up.

“We’ll see you when you get out.” 

***

Jeremy had been in surgery for about nine hours and thirty minutes so far. Michael had been eyeing his phone desperately waiting to get a call from Jeremy’s dad that it was over. Michael was waiting with Rich and Jake at the McDonalds two blocks away from the hospital. Michael was way too nervous to eat anything. 

“Dude! Chloe’s having another one of her dramatic twitter rants again,” Rich said, looking up from his phone. Jake looked down at Rich’s phone. 

“Of course. It’s about Madeline again,” he said. 

“I don’t understand why she hates that girl so much anyway. It’s not like she directly did anything to Chloe,” Rich said. Jake nodded in agreement before looking at Michael who was blankly staring at his phone.   
“Still worried?” Jake asked, sipping his drink. 

“Obviously,” Michael murmured, still staring at the phone.

“It’th fine dude! Tallath is gonna make it! Pluth, it’s been like ten hourth already. He’th gonna be out any minute,” Rich claimed. Michael still didn’t believe it. Half the time, Rich had no idea what he was talking about. He doubted today was any different. 

Out of the middle of nowhere, Michael’s phone lit up with a text from Jeremy’s dad. 

Rich looked at it and smiled. “Ha! Told you!” 

Michael opened the text. 

Jeremy’s dad: Jere just got out of surgery and luckily everything went well

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. Thank god Jeremy was okay. He shot Mr. Heere a quick text.

Michael: Be over in a sec

Michael said bye to Rich and Jake and raced to his car.

***

Michael pushed through the glass doors of the hospital quickly walking to the front desk asking for Jeremy. The lady at the desk gave Michael directions and a visitors bracelet. Michael stepped inside the elevator and made it to the fifth floor where Jeremy was. He walked by a couple of rooms until he found Jeremy’s. He started overthinking as he always does in a situation like this. 

‘Dammit I shoulda brought flowers or something!’ Michael thought mentally slapping himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head and slowly opened the door. He heard the soft beeping of the heart monitor and saw a small, paler-than-usual, brunette laying on the bed. IV’s were sticking out of his right arm. A small chunk of his hair was buzzed off in the back and replaced with bandages that wrapped around his head. His breathing was slow and steady. His dad sat in a stool next to his bed, playing with Jeremy’s hair. Michael walked over to Jeremy and pulled up another stool. 

“I’m so glad he’s okay,” Michael said, taking Jeremy’s hand.

“Yeah. The doctor said it’ll probably take him about two months to heal,” Jeremy’s dad said, forming a small smile on his face.

“When is he supposed to wake up?” Michael asked. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his boyfriend right now. 

“They’re keeping him asleep for a few days to help him recover. It shouldn’t be too long.” Mr. Heere grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked through his text messages. 

“That makes sense,” Michael said, although he was slightly upset that he wouldn't be able to talk to Jeremy for a while. He loved Jeremy more than anything. This whole experience was pretty stressful for everyone.


End file.
